Talk:The Spanish Second Civil War
Please, feel fre to correct the grammar mistakes.--BIPU 12:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Franco German Commonwealth I need some collaboration from Gatemonger in this matter becouse I would like to take the French Basque Country for Euskadi and give Catalunya and the Balearic Islands to FGC, now France. I dont see a big problem with this, but I need the opinion of Gatemonger and United Planets. (Of course... any opinion will be wellcome.)--BIPU 12:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Can Catalunya not remain a separate country that is part of the FGC like the benelux is part of the FGC but a seperate country. Kunarian 16:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no plans about this. Catalunya will be independant and entered the FGC as a way to self-protection against Al Andalus. Once they are in FGC, anybody can develop the status. --BIPU 17:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Portugal Portugal is weak. 'Nough said about that, and I prepose they join the UFSA to prevent further damage to their economy. Of course, they will not become an official Region, but a semi-sovereign territory, that has its own autonomous independence yet is "guarded" by their brothers from south-west. They can request help from a foreign ally, and the UFSA can respond and endorse them into a union. With all symbolism staying the same, they will become something like Canada is to the UK. I look forward to your approval. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 15:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) All the iberian peninsula will change. Portugal no longer exists becouse the north (the biggest portion) will be part of the Kingdom of Leon and the south will be part of Al Andalus. I will put a map as soon as possible. I'm sorry, but UFSA has nothing to do in this matter, not only becouse it is my story and I have other plans. There are no reason to explain the intervention of a south american nation in the iberian civil war. Dont you have land enough with a whole continent??--BIPU 17:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Canada is a completely independent country. What it IS, is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations, an association of countries that were formally a part of the British Empire. Sort of like the EU, except less closely integrated to each other as a political union. Such a scheme would work for the UFSA and Portugal. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but what is to become of the CPLC? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I dont understand what do you mean with CPLC.--BIPU 08:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) New Countries Just wondering but what types of governments does each new country have? Kunarian 16:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I have to work about this, but Euskadi will be a republic with a strong state-party, EAJ-PNV, the Kingdom of León will be a semi-absolutist monarchy (wait for the end of the story) and Al Andalus (formed by a part of Spain, a part of Portugal, a part of Algeria, Morocco and Western Sahara) will be an islamic califate that will be developed by the player in charge. (Please.... I need a bad with common sense!!!)--BIPU 17:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Is there anyway I can be written in to support Euskadi? As a nation that strongly supports independence of such countrys, the NGE would be happy to help out. (also I think that I want to take countrol of them as a country in the end, if you don't mind of course) Kunarian 18:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you read the few things I have writed about the independence of Euskadi you can see that Baltic Union supported the independence. Anyway, I suppose the independence could be supported by other nations. About controlling the new nations, I would like to finish the war and define the new nations before. Then, I will ask United Planets for permission to play them. If so, we will talk about who play them and you know that it will be a pleasure for me to count with you playing any of the resulting nations.--BIPU 18:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you to everyone for your ideas and proposal and feel free to give ideas.--BIPU 17:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) International Support Spain is a NATO country. Do you want NATO support in fighting off Al Andalus? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well... I want an end with three states in the Iberian Peninsula. (Al Andalus, Euskadi, Kingdom of León and FGC and if NATO had helped Spain with all its potential the war would be solved favourable to Spain in a short time. That is the why I cant consider a direct NATO intervention. As I wrote in the article, the spanish Government headed by Rodríguez Zapatero had quarreled with other Western nations and approached to Muslim dictatorships , so this could be the reason why NATO did not intervene in the conflict.--BIPU 13:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Could other countries be written in to have sent support to some of the nations? Kunarian 16:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Could be possible but the answer is the same that before, a heavy support could signify a total victory for one of the sides and it is not the objetive of the article. --BIPU 17:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The new map and future playing I have made this article to justify some new nations in the region. With the exception of Al Andalus, the other 2 (or 3) should be considered 2nd class nations in terms or roleplay. Kingdom of León, Euskadi and Catalonia if is decided to play separatelly inside FGC can easy be played as 2nd or 3rd nation for existing players. Al Andalus will be a new monster and should be played as first nation or second nation only for an experienced player able to play with no interaction and even with confrontation the two nations. It could be created and reserved for future players. Do you know someone interested in be a bad guy? (Please... if you are thinking in a new account to play Al Andalus... please... forget it.) I created this to be enjoyed by all of us and I would keep it away from magic items and other impossible things. Euskadi It is a small nation heavily industrialized and with a superb economy. It is a presidentialist republic with a very strong party EAJ-PNV that control almost the entire nation. Nevertheless, the nation is a democratic one and there are other parties. Euskadi has strong economic ties with other western european countries and participate actively in international associations. It maintains a close relationship with its neighbors Kingdom of León and Catalonia-FGC. I would like to play this nation :) Kingdom of León It has a high developing potential to be played. It is a developed nation but not at the same level of Euskadi, for example. It has a good economy based on land, natural resources, and a very good heavy industry but have a lack of hihg tech. (IT could be good to see how the player in charge manage the re-building). Politically is a semi-absolutist monarchy becouse people are reluctant to full democracy as they knew before because they think that full democracy allow governments such Rodríguez Zapatero's one. They are happy with their new king that brought them to victory. (At least by the moment). There are a nationalist party that control de government under the King. They are the border line with the "bad" so western nations tend to support the Kingdom. They maintain a very good relation with Euskadi becouse they were allied in the war but is distrustful of FGC becouse they dont forgive that the Commonwealth took advantage of the war to conquer territories in the peninsula instead of fully supported the Kingdom. In many senses (economically, politically...) the Kingdom could be similar to NGE. If the new player in charge wants, we could assume that before the war some ex-colonies of Portugal (Cabo Verde islands, and other african small territories) were joined to Portugal and now are part of the Kingdom. I live in León, so I could help the player in charge :) I like the sound of this nation! I would like to control it if you don't mind. Considering the simularities between it and the NGE it would be interesting to play especially considering the history between germany and spain. Kunarian 17:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Now that the article is finished, we need the aproval of United Planent to play the new nations. Anyway, in my opinion you could be a perfect player for the Kingdom of León.--BIPU 22:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Al Andalus The nation created to recover the past glory of the Omeya Califate and conquest the north of Africa. A powerful nation plenty of natural resources and a considerable military power. A wonderful nation to develop in terms of culture, art and geography. Should be played with common sense if we want to have a good RP. Here is my idea for Al Andalus Catalonia -FGC All the article is written thinking in FGC but if someone wants to play Catalonia (with the new added provinces) as a nation inside the FGC is free to do it. We need to clarify the future of FGC becouse there are many things to clarify. --BIPU 16:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) New State in Europe 2014 * Llegeix-t'ho!